Crimson Dawn
by Zooropa
Summary: X-men/Dbz crossover fic, starring piccolo, wolvie and a character i made up (but is meant to be me) I tried putting it up in the crossovers, but no-one read it.


Fanfic story; Crimson dawn (continued from 'She stands with her green soldier

Fanfic story; Crimson dawn(continued from 'She stands with her green soldier.')

The situation:- Gohan and some of the other fighters have been severely wounded by Frieza, and the others are trying to find a cure. As neither saiyen nor earth technology is advanced enough to help them, the cause seems helpless, until Jenni says she thinks she has the answer, so her and Piccolo travel to America to enlist the help of one of Jenni's 'old friends'.

Piccolo and Jenni walked up to the door of an old, English-looking mansion, and Jenni spoke through the intercom, "Requesting permission to enter Hank, I'd like to see Wolverine if he's here, just tell him Jishin wants a favour."

"Jenni? Stars and garters, you're back, Wolvie's gonna be glad to see you, we all are."

Piccolo looked at her curiously, "What? 'Jishin', 'Wolverine'? who are these people anyway, and why do they have such weird names?"

"Well you can talk, 'Piccolo'. To answer your question, I'm Jishin, and Wolvie's my old friend."

"You've got some explaining to do girl!"

She gave him a playful shove, and the door opened, so they walked through. Suddenly alarms went off, and a strong looking guy with black skin and a tattooed 'M' on his face grabbed Piccolo and pointed a very big gun at his face. "Who are you and how did you get past mansion security?"

Piccolo didn't even flinch, but looked confused, then his famous half smile flashed across his face. Jenni could almost hear him thinking 'Alright, someone wants to start a fight! Banzai!' or something along those lines. "Piccolo, No!" she said as if speaking to a naughty child. "These people are my friends. 

Jenni addressed the man who had grabbed Piccolo; he was looking very confused that Piccolo was still smiling faced with his huge-very-big-and-nasty-looking-gun. "Bishop, lay off Piccolo, he's my friend as well as you guys you know. (She rolled her eyes at him,) "Why do you X.S.E. guys have to be so territorial?" Bishop stared at her, then pointed his gun away still looking menacingly at Piccolo, who smiled disarmingly, then realised he was showing his namekian fangs, and quickly shut his mouth. Bishop looked at Jenni.

"Hey, Jen, I didn't see it was you, where have you been all this time?"

"Here and there, you know, saved the world a couple of times, you know, the usual."

He laughed and then frowned at the alarms that were still going, "Computer, deactivate security. So, I, erm..guess you want Wolverine?"

She pulled a face, "However did you guess? Where is he?"

"He's working out in the danger room, oh and Jen? A word of advice?"

"What?"

"Don't take green man here with you, Logan's not in a good mood at the moment."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. They're so alike, i'm sure they'll get on like a house on fire."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Said Bishop, and gave Piccolo a pitying look as Jenni headed down a corridor of the vast mansion. Piccolo hesitated for a second and followed her. 

Jenni stopped at a silver door and waited for Piccolo to catch up, 

"You seem to know your way around here,"

"Yeah, I've spent some time here, with Wolvie, and his friends."

"Should I be jealous?"

"No, why? Don't tell me you're going to go all possessive on me."

"Nope, umm, is he in here?"

"Yeah, don't worry, You'll love him! He's got your attitude, and he used to study martial arts in Japan." She opened the door and they found themselves in a room that looked like an aircraft pilot's room. Jenni walked over to a viewing window. "There he is, training." A short man with black hair was fighting a hoard of ninjas in the room below them. "Jenni! Shouldn't we be helping him?" 

"I told you, he's training, it's a computer simulation, shi'ar technology."

"Oh, I see, the Danger room. What's shi'ar?"

"An alien race, don't worry, I'll explain everything. Later. Computer?"

"@#~*%$&"

"English please!"

"Acknowledged"

"Jenni, that computer spoke namek!"

"Shush, it probably sensed that you were namekian, the shi'ar were quite advanced…computer, deactivate danger room sequence!

"Program Deactivated." 

Wolverine watched as the ninjas disappeared. "Hey, what the…?" He looked up and saw Jenni….. 


End file.
